


Choose You

by JoyHale



Series: Brotherly Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Bobby Singer, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Sam and Dean are finally away from their dad, but John's not gonna keep it that way.





	Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, the real sequel now :D I enjoyed writing this, hope you don't mind it's so short. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Dean knew it would take John a few days tops to find them, but still decided to not think about it, not think about John and his anger at him, and rather enjoyed the little bubble of happiness he was in currently. 

Dean always loved staying at Bobby's place; Bobby would make them cacao every time, they would watch some movies - the ones with explosions for Dean, sappy romantic comedies for Sam - and then they would go out, sit by a fire and watch the stars, sometimes even make campfire s'mores. Dean loved this, it felt like having a real, normal life, without any danger and demons and scary thing jumping people in the dark. 

Now it was almost the same, but even better at some points - Bobby knew about him and Sam, about them being together. So he could feel free to hug Sam around his waist or kiss him whenever he wanted - though,  Dean liked to leave the kissing to their room; Bobby knew but he didn't need to see it that much.

So even when it was just a few days, Dean felt more peaceful than he felt in years.

The third day of they stay at Bobby's, Dean slowly woke up, blinking and trying to focus his blurry vision. He yawned, stretching out, enjoying the comfy bed; this bed was  _so_ comfortable, so much better than any of the motel room's beds. Dean reached out to his right side, but all he found was a cold spot right next to him.

Dean was widely awake in a second, sitting up, an absurd fear bubbling in him for a moment before he realized where they were and sighed. These instincts were a bitch to fight, already settled in him. Once a hunter, always a hunter he thought.

Dean slowly got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, smiling at the picture in front of him: Sam, in Dean's old tee-shirt and boxer briefs, making a breakfast, while Bobby was sitting on a chair frowning, a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You don't have to do this, Sam," Bobby mumbled, neither of them noticed Dean yet. Bobby apparently had the feeling he had to take care of Sam and Dean, not the other way around, no matter how many time they tried to convince him it wasn't true. He already did so much by letting them stay.

"Nah," Sam smiled and ducked his head, "this is the least I can do." Dean smiled softly; he didn't see his baby brother looking this relaxed and happy in a while. His smiled faded away though when Sam turned his head a little and Dean saw the dark bruise on his cheek. Dean clenched his fists and tried to not get angry.

Even if John would come for them, Dean wouldn't allow him to drag them away. He already set his mind. Seeing the purple bruise only made it worse, it was always in front of Dean's nose, reminding him that John was able to hit his own sons.

Dean was always the one who cared about Sammy, who fed him and read him bedtime stories, made sure there wasn't a clown under his bed, who would beat the kids who were mean to Sam, comfort him when he cried, stood up for him when John yelled at him, fix his injuries... Dean was always there for Sam, he was his whole life. John, though, always  _wasn't_ there, always away or drunk, yelling orders at them. John never was a father to them, not really; maybe a commander. Dean was too blind to see that, doing his best to impress dad, which was kind of impossible. 

No, they won't come back with John.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam finally noticed Dean leaning against the doorframe and grinned widely, showing his dimples. Dean always thought that was super-adorable, but never admit it loud 'cause Sam hated when he was called cute or adorable. But he  _was_ , Dean just couldn't help it.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean's smile grew as he walked towards Sam, hugging him around his waist. "Watcha doin'?"

"Duh, breakfast."

"Yeah, I can see that, smartass."

Sam grinned and Dean placed a kiss on his neck before letting Sam go in order to do himself a coffee. When Dean turned around, however, he saw Bobby looking - more like staring - at them. Dean started to panic until he realized there was nothing like disgust in his expression; he wasn't judging them. Bobby caught Dean staring at him in return and smiled, the soft smile bringing wrinkles to the corner of his eyes.  _It's okay_ , he was telling him silently _,_ _you had only each other; I get it._

"Want some coffee, Dean?" Sam asked, completely unaware of the silent communication Dean and Bobby just had. Dean smiled and kissed him on his cheek - the not-bruised one - blushing a little. He was still a little unsure about these intimate gestures with Sam in front of anybody else, even Bobby.

"Thanks, I'll make one myself. You rather watch the eggs," Dean smirked and reached out to grab a cup from the top shelve when he heard an engine roaring and froze with his still hand in the air. He shot a glance at Sam, who looked pale and stopped moving. It could be anyone else, but Dean somehow knew it was Dad.

Bobby rosed up and shot them both a determined glare, his brows furrowed. "Go upstairs, boys," he said in a firm tone. "I got this."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Sam's wrist and practically dragged him up the stairs. Once they were upstairs, Dean entered their room and carefully led Sam to the bed. Sam sat down and bite his bottom lip, his eyes wide.

"You think... he's gonna take us away?" he whispered after a moment, trying not to stutter.

"No, Sammy, he can't force us," Dean said, his voice firm but underneath he was starting to freak out, especially when they heard heavy footsteps downstairs. Dean looked at Sam, mouthed "Stay here," and crept out of the room, going as near the stairs as he dared, hoping to hear whatever Bobby and John were gonna talk about.

"Bobby, hey," John said once Bobby opened the door. Dean could imagine Bobby, holding a gun as always when he would open the door, wearing a slightly surprised expression to see John, playing confusion. Throwing a charade to protect the two of them. Dean suddenly had a lump in his throat.

"John, hey," Bobby sounded surprised, "whatcha doin' here?"

"I was just wondering if you hadn't seen Dean and Sam recently," John casually brought up.

"You're right, I hadn't," Bobby answered, sounding concerned this time. "Why? They... ran away?"

John was silent for a second. Dean could tell even without seeing him he was getting pissed off. "Don't make an idiot of me, Bobby! Where are they?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," Bobby snapped. "I said I didn't see them."

"Bullshit, Bobby! You are the only person they would go to!"

"And why do you think is that?" Bobby almost growled Dean could saw him clenching his gun. "Because I'm more father to them than you ever were! You never took interest in them, leaving them always all alone! So even if I would see them, it's none of your goddamn business!"

"They're my sons!" John exclaimed. "And... what they're doing... Bobby, I need to find them, it's not too late to right them..."

Dean suddenly felt nauseated, the words  _right them_ echoing through his mind. That couldn't mean anything good, maybe John would try to beat it out of them, or worse, separate them...

Dean tensed when he heard a small whimper from the room behind him. He immediately turned and tried to be quiet when he hurried towards Sam, so he didn't hear Bobby's answer. Sam sat on the bed at the exact same place he did when Dean left, pale and looking vulnerable, so Dean knew he heard it, all of it.

"He'll... he'll..." Sam hiccuped, not finishing the sentence but he didn't have to. Dean got it. Dean cupped Sam's cheeks and tried to meet Sam's gaze, but Sam kept looking away, letting his bangs cover his eyes. 

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, and for once, he didn't know how to calm Sam, no soothing words came to his mind. Sam gently pulled away, wiping his cheeks abruptly. 

It hit Dean like a punch, the realization. Sam didn't want Dean to see him cry, he wanted to not look weak in his big brother's eyes. He always wanted to look tough and strong like Dean, and Dean wouldn't cry, Dean would be stronger than that. Dean's heart broke a little.

Yet there was another reminder for Dean that Sam was too young for this shit; he was supposed to have a normal life, with a normal family, not with a drunk father who was blinded by the chance of revenge for his wife's death, so he forgot he was a father and made a commander out of himself. 

Dean leaned forward and pulled Sam into a tight hug, not caring if John was about to burst into the room. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, that was something that always seemed to calm Sam down. After a while, Dean pulled away slightly, looking Sam in the eyes, feeling like he could drown in the hazel-green. 

"I'll not let him take you away," Dean whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam's slightly. It was one of the most gentle kisses they ever shared, one to just show the love and affection dean had for Sam.

However, a shouting coming from downstairs made them break the kiss and pull away; Dean instantly had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I suggest you leave this house, John, or I'll have no choice but to show you out," Dean heard Bobby saying, loudly and seemingly calmy, but he recognized the anger lingering in his tone just a little. Joh growled something in response and after a short moment, he slammed the front doors shut.

Dean and Sam were both silent for another while before Bobby called: "He's gone, boys. Safe now."

Dean shot Sam a glance, smiling encouragingly. Sam wiped his cheeks again and nodded. Dean laced his fingers with Sam's and led him down the stairs, not believing that Dad really left. Maybe Bobby convinced him they really weren't there? But it also seemed they got into a fight.

Bobby sat at the table when they entered the kitchen, looking all exhausted. When Dean looked at him with a question in his eyes, Bobby sighed.

"Don't even ask, boy. The only thing you need to know is that he won't bother you for a while." 

 Dean wanted to ask what happened between them when he wasn't listening, but Sam squeezed his hand, stopping him from it. He looked meaningfully at Bobby, like he wanted to say,  _Look how exhausted he looks. Save it for tomorrow_.

Dean smiled a little at Sam and squeezed his hand in return. He was right. But Dean also decided to do something for Bobby, to show him how much he was to them.

He'll think of something later. The only thing he wanted to now was cuddling with Sam in their bed for a long time. 


End file.
